NedTai Week 2020
by Freeandbored
Summary: Different stories about Netherlands and Taiwan as a couple.
1. Cups

Day 3 - tea or coffee

In Lars and Mei's new apartment there are two cups that are right next to each other. The cups are very different, one of them is white with a print of small pink flowers, and the other one is dark blue almost black. However, it's as if they belonged together since the beginning of times. An exaggeration, but in Mei's opinion, it's true. They are an important part of their new life as newlyweds.

The apartment is small but comfortable. They felt really lucky to have found a nice place with a balcony and an amazing view. Now they needed something special, the first thing they'd buy together as a married couple. They were thinking what would be nice, maybe a piece of furniture, a new TV or a dinner service. Everything seemed too much. Then she saw a couple of cups and it seemed perfect.

"What do you say? Let's start with something small and simple" she suggested, holding both cups.

"I like them, but they don't match, they aren't even alike" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, Bunny. Anyways we are going to put something different in them" she said, giggling.

Lars guessed she was right. After all they had a sort of tradition since they started dating in college. Every afternoon, she had tea and he coffee, served with _stroopwafels_, and they talked about their day or whatever topic that came to their mind. It was a very intimate moment between the two of them. They forgot about their problems or found the comfort they needed. It even helped them to confront difficult times.

"Alright, let's buy them" he said with a smile and a knowing look.

Mei smiled too. Even though it was something very simple, they were excited because that was the first thing they got to build their new home and their new life together.


	2. Atardecer

**Day 4 - Sunset/Sunrise**

_Es como la contraparte del fic "Amanecer", un poco inspirado en la canción "Eternal Flame" de The Bangles, pero no es un songfic. _

* * *

Era una de esas apacibles tardes de verano. Ambos estaban en la sala, cada quien haciendo una actividad diferente, pero uno al lado del otro. Mei terminaba un par de sketches mientras Lars leía. Poco después, él bostezó, dejó el libro a un lado, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos. Ella no se dio cuenta de que él se había quedado dormido, hasta que lo sintió recargado en su hombro.

Mei pensó que seguramente estaba muy cansado, pues pasaron toda la mañana haciendo limpieza y lavando la ropa. Había sido una mañana ocupada, pero también divertida. Lo despertó para que se fuera a la cama a dormir, pero él negó con la cabeza. Entonces ella dejó su cuaderno en la mesita de la sala y ambos acordaron acostarse en el sofá. Lars volvió a dormirse, pero ella se quedó despierta, observándolo y acariciándole el cabello.

En ese momento, le vino a la mente un muy grato recuerdo. Fue el momento preciso en el que se dio cuenta de que lo amaba más que nunca y lo quería para siempre en su vida. Sucedió hacía casi tres años. En ese entonces apenas llevaban unos meses de novios y la relación se tornaba cada vez más apasionada y sobre todo, estable.

Conocer a Lars fue una de las cosas más bonitas que le habían pasado en la vida. No fue amor a primera vista, sino que todo se dio poco a poco y a su tiempo. Aunque al principio estaba insegura respecto a qué esperar de la relación porque dudaba que un hombre tan serio y centrado como él pudiera estar a gusto con una chica que era todo lo contrario.

Sin embargo, entre más tiempo pasaba con él todas esa inseguridades iban desapareciendo. Lars era atento y gentil, y ella simplemente no podía negar lo mucho que disfrutaba estar a su lado. Amaba su compañía, sus conversaciones, esa torpe ternura que le salía cuando quería mimarla. Fue la persona que le enseñó que el silencio podía no ser incómodo y que los pequeños placeres de la vida eran un tesoro invaluable.

Mei recordaba con claridad aquella tarde de verano. Habían pasado gran parte del día en el departamento de ella. Esa tarde no verían la puesta de sol desde el balcón, en lugar de eso miraban como caía una fina lluvia por toda la ciudad. Pese a todo, el lugar ofrecía una hermosa vista.

"Espero que deje de llover pronto" comentó él.

Mei lo miró y sonrió. Lars le devolvió la sonrisa y como si pudiera leerle la mente, se inclinó para poder besarla y ella lo aceptó de muy buena gana. Él volvió a besarla, esta vez en la frente y luego la abrazó para seguir admirando el caer de las gotas de lluvia, pero ella no podía dejar de mirarlo a él. En ese instante, tenía una muy cálida sensación en el pecho, como si quisiera gritarle a todo el mundo que era dichosa.

Entonces, pensó que era el momento perfecto para poner en palabras lo sentía por él. Probablemente, él ya lo sabía y sentía lo mismo, pero quería asegurarse. Le pidió que cerrara los ojos, luego lo tomó de la mano y se la colocó en el pecho, justo en el lado izquierdo. Él hizo un gesto de preocupación.

"¿Está todo bien con tu corazón?" le preguntó, confundido, abriendo los ojos.

Ella se rio. "No ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que te dice?" volvió a preguntar con dulzura. "Dice: Lars, te amo"

El rostro de él se iluminó como si se hubiera sacado la lotería. Era una expresión tan preciosa que la dejó sin aliento y quiso capturarla por siempre en su memoria. Lars la abrazó muy fuerte.

"Yo también te amo, Mei. Te amo" le susurró.

Ella se separó de él para verlo a los ojos. Él la miraba con toda la ternura de que era capaz. Su amor era bien correspondido. Volvieron a besarse, ahora ignorando que unos pocos rayos de sol se asomaban entre lluvia.

Lars despertó poco a poco, sonriendo al recordar que descansaba plácidamente en el sofá y que tenía a Mei en sus brazos. La habitación se iba oscureciendo más y más a medida que caía la tarde, pero ninguno de los dos quiso moverse y encender la luz.

"¿Dormiste bien? ¿No quieres que nos vayamos a la cama?" le preguntó Mei en voz baja.

"No, mejor quedémonos aquí un rato más" le pidió él, todavía adormilado.

Ella asintió, acurrucándose más contra él, con la misma dicha que sintió aquella tarde, aun ardiendo como una llama que nunca se apagaría.


	3. El día de la boda

**Day 5 - Family and/or friends **

Las demás parejas se levantaron para bailar, excepto por el par de recién casados que ahora descansaba. Se sentaron lado a lado admirando a los invitados. Sin embargo, Lars estaba más interesado en observar a su esposa. Mei lo miró y se acercó para besarlo, luego le acarició la mejilla, él le tomó la mano y le dio un beso. Era un día tan especial que creían estar soñando.

Aunque habían optado por una recepción pequeña e íntima, aun así los asistentes formaban un grupo bastante bullicioso y animado. Por un lado, la alegre familia de Mei se mezclaba con la reservada familia de Lars: ambas madres estaban absortas en una animada conversación, mientras los padres charlaban como dos viejos amigos. Henri bailaba con Ling, y Yao, Jiang y Emma comían más pastel y charlaban.

Y por otro lado, estaban los amigos de él y de ella, y los que habían hecho en común. Cuán agradecidos estaban, en especial con Mathias y Lien quienes cumplieron a la perfección con su papel de padrino y dama de honor respectivamente. Y también, ambos dieron un hermoso y emotivo discurso.

Lars y Mei sonrieron al ver que estaban rodeados de las personas más importantes de su vida y que a su vez, todos ellos les auguraban felicidad.


	4. Bike

**Day 6 - Bike**

It had been raining all the morning; Mei looked at the window, hoping that the rain stopped before she went home. She preferred sunny days, because there was something on days like this that made her feeling down. Anyways it hadn't been a very good day: she forgot her History book and she a surprise Math exam. Besides, she'd walked home all by herself. Her friends had club activities and her sister would go to a friend's house.

When the classes ended, the rain had stopped. The sky was still gray, but at least she didn't have to worry about getting soaked, she didn't want to get sick. Mei walked calmly, planning her entire afternoon in her head. She was minding her business and then she realized she was unable to cross a ditch, it was flooded. She hesitated, thinking what she could do.

"It rained a lot today, isn't it?" a boy with a bike stopped next to her.

Mei nodded and looked at him. The boy's name was Lars, he was her classmate. He was very quiet and he read a lot, and also he helped with the school's garden. Not that Mei observed him frequently because maybe she had a little crush on him. In fact, they talked sometimes, but she didn't know how to get closer.

"I could take you home… if you want to" he offered, looking away.

"I don't want to be a bother" she responded. Only thinking about it made her cheeks turn pink.

"You aren't!" he replied, then he added, shyly: "It's ok, besides, probably it'll rain soon"

She hesitated, but she got on the bike and then he started pedaling across the flooded ditch. Even though she had dreamt of a special moment by his side, now she didn't know what to do or say. The silence was getting awkward, and surprisingly, it was him who started a conversation. They talked about school, the exam and their homework.

His voice was soft and calm and he listened to her attentively. She made him laugh a few times. It was fun. He was very nice in spite of that intimidating aura of his, some people judged him terribly, but she already knew he was nice, and a little bit awkward.

She wished every day was like this. However, the dream finished soon and they arrived to her home. She got off the bike and finally she looked at him. His face was red, probably because pedaling, she thought. But he seemed happy and embarrassed.

"Thank you for taking me home" she said. "You are very kind"

"You're welcome. The pleasure was mine" then he blushed up to his ears and scratched the back of his head. "I mean, I wanted to help you, also you don't own me anything, and you have been very kind with me too"

She remembered that she shared her notes with him and she smiled. He got more flustered.

"It's fine. I appreciate it. Well, I see you tomorrow at school" she said, a bit sad for saying goodbye.

"Alright" he said, softly.

Mei looked at him getting away from there. She was excited, feeling her heart was beating fast; she had a huge crush on him now. What she didn't know was that he had a big smile on his face. He had looking for a chance to be closer to her and finally he had gotten it. Who knows? Maybe there were more chances like that.


End file.
